


Summer Nights

by Hesesols



Series: The Rapture in the Mundane [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, Vaginal Fingering, You Have Been Warned, explicit for a reason, um... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols
Summary: Day2of IR week: When his hand slips under the folds of heryukata, mouth lighting a trail of fiery kisses down her neck, Rukia knows it’s going to be one ofthosenights.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: The Rapture in the Mundane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872595
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ichiruki week





	Summer Nights

.

Rukia doesn't fare well under the summer heat.

She doesn't like the feel of sweat gathering, the feel of hair sticking to her face, sweat sliding down her back. There are some nights when it's too hot to even sleep and even the barest glide of silk on her skin is enough to make her hiss. Concessions come in the form of sleeping naked and she shucks off her clothes as she crawls into bed.

Her bed mate though makes it his personal mission to make her suffer under the humidity and sweat. He can't seem to stay away from her, can't resist touching her, hugging her, kissing her even when she's already boiling from the heat.

Those long, hot summer nights, much like this one, are some of Ichigo's favourites.

That doesn't change just because they are in Soul Society instead of the Living World.

.

.

The _engawa_ overlooks one of the many Kuchiki gardens. The reflection of the full moon, half-hidden behind the clouds peers from the pond, lotus blooming in hues of soft pink and lavender, the sound of the cicadas filling the air.

The gardens are lovely this time of the year with most of the flowers in full bloom. She thinks it's lovely and generous of Nii-sama to offer them to stay the night while they are visiting. In between Ichigo's university classes and her own busy schedule as Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth and part time job at the coffee shop near Ichigo's apartment, there's hardly a time for them to relax.

This little break- even if it's just to visit her brother, is God-sent for them.

.

"Mind if I join you?"

Rukia looks up to see him.

His hair is still damp as he emerges from the bath. There is something soothing about the shower gel he uses- minty and refreshing that makes her smile despite the heat. A peek of cleavage shows through the low neckline of his loosely-wrapped _yukata_.

She shrugs. The heat makes her sluggish and her tongue heavy as she merely scoots to the side, allowing him space to join her.

Ichigo contents himself with the silence of her company as he plops down next to her on the porch. She shuts her eye, cooling herself with the fan in her hand as she keeps a slow, languid rhythm to her movement. Next summer, she decides that she's going to start a petition to import goods like electric fans and air-conditioners from the Living World.

She sighs, surprised when she feels his body heat sidling closer.

She doesn't react to the innocent peck on the lips. Not at first at least. For one thing, they're still at the Kuchiki Estate. Her esteemed brother's _reiatsu_ looms close by and if she strains her ears, she thinks she can hear the muffled footsteps of the servants bustling about.

No, she thinks to herself, Ichigo is not dumb enough to start something here.

But then, a heartbeat later, he's pulling her on to his lap and she's sliding her finger through his hair. His hands restless from just cradling her body, slithers into the folds of her _yukata_.

The colour of his hair is orange and russet even under the dim glow of the moon, reminding her of a crafty fox as it sneaks its way into a hen house. There is no stopping him as he takes advantage of the lack of chest binding to palm and knead at her breasts, squeezing them, catching the straining tips between his thumb and index finger; pinching and rolling them until they pebble.

Her breath catches. His lack of self-preservation is impressive at times.

"I-It's too hot for sex," she protests, tugging at his hair and they separate for good.

He merely hums, snorting as though she's just said something funny.

"There's no such thing."

"I-Is too!"

He flashes a wolfish grin, distracts her by delving in for another kiss, while his hands tug at her _obi._ His mastery of the skill speaks for itself with how quick the knot comes undone, the neckline of her loose _yukata_ sliding down lower and lower until she is completely exposed to his hungry gaze.

His head dips low, making her cry out in soft mewls and breathless pants as he replaces his fingers with his hot mouth, alternating between licking and sucking, the occasional scrape of his teeth against her sensitive nipples that has her breath hitching.

"Ahh," she hisses, when he gets a little too carried away with his suckling, planting love bites on the soft skin, "not so rough."

It will bruise by tomorrow morning- shades of blue-black and purple that mark her as a woman satiated. Ichigo is a thorough lover- attentive to her needs and never one to shy from praises as he laps at her skin, hot breaths on even hotter skin, eyes a curious shade of amber and gold as they drink in the beauty of her naked body, disrobed and glowing under the moon.

The sudden lull is making her conscious, enough for her hands to reach for the gaping front before he nudges them away. He huffs, dipping his head low once again to trail his tongue down her throat, over the edges of her collarbone, the valley between her breasts; lazy swirls on the areolae, sucking at the mulberry tips before releasing them with a loud 'plop'.

Goosebumps erupt from where his lips hover and linger, making her moan and squirm.

"You are so beautiful."

"Y-You are crazy. N-Nii-sama is still around. The servants can hear us!"

It's true. They are out in the open. The _shoji_ doors are paper thin and Ichigo seems determined to have them outed as he eases the _yukata_ off her shoulders, helping her out of it- one arm sleeve at a time.

He nips at her throat, fingers trailing low until they stop just by her inner thigh. Fingers rub at her slit through the very flimsy layer of cotton underwear and she can feel herself getting wet from anticipation.

Her breathing is laboured and her voice uncharacteristically high-pitched as he chuckles, planting more kisses by her throat. He barely gives her time to react before roughly pushing her panties aside and stuffing two fingers into her. She clamps a hand to her mouth, stopping her moans just in time.

"Well then I guess you better keep very quiet. After all," his eyes gleam hungrily, "you wouldn't want to get caught, would you?"

She whimpers, digs her fingers deep into the meat of his thigh and bites at his shoulder hard enough to bleed as she swallows her screams. Ichigo merely grunts. The pain barely registers as he continues pleasuring her, making violet eyes go hazy with lust with every dip and brush of his fingers.

At the sound of her name drawn out in a harsh breath, each syllables punctuated with a sharp nip at her breasts, she can only groan. There is nothing but the _delicious_ friction- the combination of his hot mouth and pleasuring strokes that leaves her gasping for more.

The potential threat of being walked in at their most intimate and vulnerable fuels her depravity and adds to the urgency of the moment as her hips buck in tandem to the curl of his fingers, bouncing on his lap as the hardness behind his _yukata_ settles between her ass cheeks. Her fingers rise to pinch at her own nipples, touching herself.

Slickness pools and she grows hot as his breaths fan her face. His tongue darts to lick at the shell of her ear, his voice dark and syrupy as he whispers.

"That's it. Touch yourself for me. Do you like it when I do _this?"_

Rukia is wet enough that his third finger slides in easily, joining the fray and making her writhe. Her spreading her legs wider to accommodate more of him, the arch in her back as she leans to offer more of herself— she pants, chest heaving as her eyes glaze; it's all instincts.

"I-I-chi-Go!"

He chuckles, unrepentant as he kisses the tip of her nose, his other hand sliding to palm at her ass.

"You are so _wet,_ Rukia. So _fucking_ wet for me and I can't wait to make you _come_."

Ichigo makes it hard to think beyond the haze of pleasure that builds up within her. His voice is seductive and the curl of his fingers, the familiar heat from his still clothed cock- it all makes her feel so _good_ and she is choking on her moans, trying to hold it together.

She is close, she thinks, _so_ close and _ah—_

Wetness seeps, gushing out of her. Her juices stain his fingers when he finds her clit and teases at the bundle of nerves. Her body shudders, twitching before going limp in his arms.

He grins. Watching Rukia get off on just his fingers and the sound of his voice is _such_ a turn-on.

He makes a show of licking the stained fingers clean in front of her, moaning at the heady swirl of it on his tongue. Rukia whimpers. She should feel ashamed and embarrassed at the mess she created all over him.

Yet, she can't look away, breath catching as her senses tunnel to the sight and sound of him sucking noisily on his digits. A flush settles over her, making her hot. Though barely recovering from her first orgasm, she can feel herself getting wet again. It's enough to make her squirm, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the ache.

"Ready for more?"

She licks her lips, nodding- not trusting in her ability to speak.

"Good," he says, slipping the discarded _obi_ sash around her eyes, blindfolding her as he lowers her on to the wooden platform.

"I've been meaning to try something new."

.

Rukia gasps as Ichigo knots the sash firmly around her head.

There is a touch of madness that ails her on moonlit nights like this, being caught in the web of desire that Ichigo spins and cocoons her in makes her compliant, pliable and meek as a kitten as he helps himself to the feast that is her laid and spread open before his eyes.

She trusts him. Ichigo would never harm her but the idea of complete submission to him, being completely at his mercy to be mould and fucked into whichever way he desires with the looming threat of being caught- it excites her.

The absence of sight somehow heightens her other senses. She can feel the grain of the wood against bare skin as she is lowered and laid upon it, the sudden breeze as her panties are tugged off, hears the sharp intake of breath before Ichigo lowers his face to her wet heat and _licks_.

Lightning courses through her veins, making her body arch. She hears him curse soundly. Strong hands wrap themselves around her legs, keeping her steady and spread open under him.

"Remember, not a peep. After all we don't want anyone to walk in on this and ruin our fun, do we?"

She bites into the heel of her hand, the other fisting at Ichigo's hair as his mouth breathes hot against her pink folds, tongue delving in deeper and lapping at her center.

The sound he makes as he slurps and licks, the way he makes her spread herself wider as his fingers replace his tongue and curl into her, the beads of perspiration gathering and forming on her brows, slithering down the cords of her neck—

Rukia throws her head back, desperately trying to contain her moans. She can feel moisture gathering behind her eyes, tears running down her face from a mixture of frustration and overstimulation.

She is close and she wants to come undone with him shafted deep inside of her.

"P-Please. N-No more," she begs. She can't take any more of this. His brand of torture is the sort she is weak for, destined to leave her nothing more than a sopping mess of spent desire and aching body in the aftermath.

She thinks she can see his smirk even through the blindfold. The press of it is familiar on sweaty skin and she barely even hears the rustling of clothes before he slams into her. The length and the girth of his cock— the sudden intrusion surprises her enough that she yelps, earning herself a nip on the lower lip.

Ichigo stills, allowing her time to adjust and catch her breath before he starts moving.

It is golden- the fit of their body intertwined in each other, this synchronicity of movement that they share as she breathes sharp and shallow in time to his thrusts. Her body tingles as he draws her closer. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist, heels digging into his back, fingers running through his hair, a hand pressed to the side of his face as his warm hand covers hers.

They feed on each other's arousal. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, whispering into her ear- about what a good girl she has been, how _good_ she makes him feel.

"If only you can see yourself now, Rukia—" a hard thrust that leaves her gasping "—so needy for my cock. You want to milk me dry, don't you? Your pussy is so _wet_ and _slick_ for me. Do you like me _fucking_ you like this?"

She is surprised that she can hear him over the noises their bodies make, the sound of skin slapping against skin, needy and the potent smell of arousal fills the room. Her weakness for the dark, filthy words coming from his mouth, the vigorous pace he keeps as he thrusts into her is inherent.

What they have between them, this passion that he ignites within her and then stokes until it lights up the dark skies in an explosion of colours, it makes her unhinged at times.

It scares her sometimes to know him this intimately. To be trusted to have his back, kiss his wounds better, cradle his scarred body in her arms and call him hers, to be made wretched in his desire for her.

"I-I-chi—"

That is all the warning he gets before the walls clamp down on him. He hisses, losing control at the velvety grip on his cock and with a weak thrust and loud groan, empties himself into her.

.

They both slump into a breathless pile. Their spent bodies are coated with a layer of sweat and stickiness. A trickle of fluid drips down the side of her inner thigh.

There is a sudden tug and her vision clears. Rukia blinks, laying her head on her lover's chest as she struggles to catch her breath.

Their combined release makes a mess on the _yukata_ that Ichigo is considerate enough to lay over the wooden floor.

Rukia is mollified for now; thankful that she didn't have to explain the origin of the mysterious 'splatter' on the porch and the servants didn't have to be privy to their night time activities.

She sighs. That was intense.

She wants to be angry with him, she thinks. He knows how she doesn't like to be made sweaty. She keeps telling him it's too hot for sex but he doesn't listen. He never listens. She wants to scold him and give him a piece of her mind.

As soon as she recovers enough use of her tongue and her brain comes back from the state of mush it's been reduced to.

Rukia pouts, tilting her head up to see Ichigo looking at her. His grin is roguish, so smug of what he's accomplished. The look in his eyes tells her it is not something that he is opposed to happening again. She doesn't understand how he has this much energy left over in him.

In between his classes, shifts at the hospital and his hollow-slaying duties, he should be exhausted.

"I _hate_ you," she huffs.

He merely chuckles, pressing a kiss to her temple while he gathers her close. They both know there is no bite to her words. She squirms, hating the feel of their sweaty bodies pressed together but she is too weak to fight him off.

He picks her up easily and gathers up their dirty clothes.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: don't get caught
> 
> I have no excuses. It's just stress relief alright?! Ichigo agrees.


End file.
